User talk:Teyandee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? 6. The reason I'm asking because, I laugh so hard when he cross dresses and causes everyone to freak out when they see him cross dress Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese I don`t remember Speedy crossdressing. But you may be interested in 1 detail: 1) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. Question? Does the Big Cheese's make up count as a cross dress? May be we can call it Femimization. In some episodes he also paints his nails. One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone. Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? I guess so - imagine the power of 4 Hissatsu combined We never see Bad Bird and Bad Max (leader of the Rude Noise) battle each other? Fans say Bad Bird can kick Bad Max's stupid ass. Because Bad Bird is strong as Speedy and Bad Bird can use his Finisher attack power to defeat Bad Max. Yes - a finisher. But what about 1-on-1 with no special attacks? Bad Bird can still beat him. What is the name of Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru) Hissatsu move? His move manage to knock out Speedy in the last episode. His move is strong as Speedy. I don`t think it was a Hissatsu. He used Karakara Ninpou "Majin Shinkuu Giri". http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Yattarou_vs_Karamaru With Speedy, Bad Bird, Polly, and Guido Hissatsu moves. Can they be the most powerful team ever since now Bad Bird is a good guy? I guess yes How old is Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru)? Could he be in his 20s or 30s? I think about 25-30. Did you see the computer picture of Bad Bird? is at http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/avatars/1.%20%20Samurai%20Pizza%20Cats/BadBird.jpg and http://andrew.fraticelli.info/badbird_header.jpg I found a picture of Carla and Bad Bird as children http://animefan25.tripod.com/images/SPC/Carla_BadBird_2.jpg. But it's not enough I want Carla's eyes to open. Her eyes and her face is so beautiful. http://th06.deviantart.net/fs11/300W/i/2006/235/e/8/Teyandee_Kenshin_by_KageReneko.jpg Did you see that? I like the Bad Bird's (a.k.a. Karamaru) outfit and Carla's (a.k.a Okara) ninja outfit. I think I saw the Sundance Kid (a.k.a Micheal) in the picture and if so who he suppose to be? Are their any other pictures just like that one like for ex. the SPC (a.k.a. KNT) play characters from the "DEATH NOTES," "ONE PIECE," or others? If not it's okay. I don`t know many crossover pictures with KNT/SPC but try this: http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/index.php?topic=1984.0. http://www.geocities.jp/suzukitenko/_gl_images_/08032601.jpg I was look for that picture for a very long time. :) Is there a picture of Carla wearing her yellow dress because she looks better in that outfit. Anything of Carla wearing her yellow Kimino (dress)? I can't spell Kimino you know what I'm taking about a long dress in Japan? I think you mean Kim'o'''no. I will add them lately. look at this http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs34/f/2008/293/0/8/Carla_Sketchy_by_DarkPandaX.jpg you like? I heard a rumor that Speedy has white hair. I only heard a rumor. What do you think? In the end of one episode we see Speedy with blond hair And Guido? Unknown - he never removes his helmet Just asking thanks. '''Do you or anyone has pictures of Francine, Lucille, Pig in a pot, Syliva, the Baby (Seymour Jr.), the Rescue team, and other so people can see what they look like?' Will be added later. Including Carla's yellow Kimono with her smiling? Isn`t the picture in her article is the one you need? :) I like it, but her Kimono outfit and her smile is a lot better. I notice you have been putting voice actors names on KNT WIKI so is it okay to do the same on SPC WIKI since I did two already? Yes, but try keeping them as in KNT wikia:http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Kosugi_Jurouta - one need to find the birthdate / photo (if available) / a link to english wikipedia. And a short article about the Voice actors. thank you, but I can't find the voice actor pictures. As for Carla I like her in the yellow Kimono with her smile. What is your favorite episode? Minds is the last one where Speedy and Good Bird save the world from the comet and they got the girls in the end. Great way to end the series. I wish the series would have continue. If the series would have continue Speedy and Good Bird partnership would have grown. Do you agree? I like KNT more. I can`t choose a particular SPC episode I like more - they all good. Speaking about Speedy and Bad Bird - as long as they work together they have new competition - a pizza delivery. I think Bad Bird will challenge Speedy more often . Still I wish they continue the series with brand new villains and Good Bird as a new member of the heroes. I want a continue, but it is 20 years since the KNT aired. It wil be hard to create that atmosphere. And there must be no "modernization" like 3D / space adventures.. I don`t know waht else. I wish they release full KNT Soundtrack - many good tracks form the series left behind the CDs Did Princess Vi found a boyfriend to replace Bad Bird? In the SPC version? In the KNT version? as far as I remember - no. What do mean the full KNT soundtrack - many good tracks form the series left behind the cds? Some track that we used in the KNT were relases on a soundtrack: http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Kyattou_Ninden_Teyandee_Soundtrack_CD. But there are many tracks that can be be heard in the show but they were not released on those CD. :(